Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Journeys Beyond Destinies
by ArienXandeR
Summary: Based on the games by Nintendo and ChunSoft named Pokémon Mystery Dungeon or PMD. A riolu named Rydel woke up one day in a world inhabited only by pokémon, but Rydel claims that he was a human, but he has no memories about his past life as a human, and now, he needs to find out how and why he was turned into a riolu, how to get his memory back, and how to get back home.
1. Prolouge

_-DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. The rights belong to Nintendo and ChunSoft._

* * *

_Prolouge_

* * *

_…._

_This, is a world, inhabited only by Pokémon, and is still, untouched by the humans_

_This world, is a world of endless beauty, the Pokémon who inhabited this world took care of this world beyond my expectations_

_Each and every Pokémon who lived in this world were always loyal to me_

_And.. that may not be precisely accurate…_

_At least, not anymore…_

_…._

_Now, this world is threatened by a human organization they call The "W.P.C.O.U." or The Worldwide Pokémon Capturing Organization United_

_Somehow, the organization have learned about this world, and now, they are trying to find a way to reach into this world, capture every living Pokémon here, and leave nothing behind but a trail of destruction_

_And he devices they used in attempt of breaking into this world are starting to disrupt time and space in the Pokémon universe, causing disasters all over the world, a large scale breakout of dangerous diseases, and many Pokémon becoming wild and out of control_

_Even almost all of the legendary Pokémon, are becoming wild and twisted_

_…._

_Except for i, Arceus, and my fellow legendaries, Girantina, Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram_

_Together, we are trying to free this world from the grasps of the evil organization_

_…._

_We have tried multiple times.._

_But each and every attempt we did, all became failures_

_The damage they cause to our time and space made it almost impossible to stop them_

_And now, the diseases are spreading faster into the areas that contain our domains inside of them_

_..._

_Which means a lot of trouble for the __Pokémon-kind_

_..._

_So we sought out the key…_

_..._

_The one key that can undo the damages caused by the humans…_

_The one key that can revert the wild's mind back into their intelligent mind..._

_The one key that can cure and remove the deadly diseases that could destroy the ones it has infected..._

_The one key that can save the whole Pokémon-kind..._

_The one key that can finally save the entire Pokémon universe!_

_..._

_But unfortunately for the whole Pokémon-kind, the mighty hero who crafted the key has divided it into seven fragments, scattered them across the world, and hid them inside hidden mystical temples for safety_

_And each and every temple has their own almost unbeatable guardians_

_…._

_Only three, of them has been discovered my my fellow comrades_

_And only three, has been chosen to bear the unnatural power the seven fragments..._

_And their locations, are still haven't been discovered..._

_..._

_…And now…_

_…After all our efforts…_

_…Finally…_

_…We have found the three of them…_

_…._

* * *

…**ArienXandeR** Presents…

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon:**

**Journeys Beyond Destinies**

* * *

_…._

_…Time is running out…_

_...The diseases are closing in..._

_…And it has only begun…_

_…._

_…The three chosen fragment bearers…_

_…Please succed…_

_…._

_...For us.._

_...For all of us..._

_..._


	2. Chapter 1 - Rough Welcome

**-WARNING!**: Bad Grammar (sometimes)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Rough Welcome**

* * *

"Agh…., where… am i?" a riolu said as he woke up on top of a stormy mountain.

He could feel the mighty roaring sound of a thunderous storm striking his ear, the heavy, rapid raindrops pressing him down, the cold, icy wind freezing his body.

He stood up and looked around, it was almost pitch black, the ground he was standing on was covered almost totally with rocks, and almost all of the trees surrounded him had no leaves, the sky was covered with dark rainclouds.

"What is this place?..." he asked himself. .shivering. "how did I get here?.."

"Agh.., my head, I can't remember anything." he said.

And somehow, he had a very unnatural feeling about the mountain he was standing on.

The riolu examined the terrain that was surrounding him once more.

Under the shadows of the bald trees, he saw a pair of glowing red lights. And then, he realized, those lights were a pair of eyes.

"Hello? is somebody there?" The riolu asked to the direction of the pair of glowing eyes.

No answer.

Then, the pair of glowing eyes started to come closer, and thus, revealing it's body shape. It stood on two feet, two blunt horns can be seen on it's head, three fingers attached to it's two hands, both of it's thighs were big, and so was it's tail.

"Uh..hello?" The riolu said, stepping back.

Still no answer.

Then, the figure stepped out of the shadows, making it's body appearance clearer. It's body color were mostly dark purple, it's tail color was darker than it's body color. It's emotionless glowing eyes were filled by nothing but darkness.

A mewtwo.

"A mewtwo?" The riolu said, continuing to step back, moving further from the legendary psychic.

The mewtwo kept walking closer, no emotion was shown on it's face.

_"Grrrr.._" The mewtwo growled.

The riolu kept walking back, until he stopped at the edge of the cliff. The mewtwo kept waking towards it's victim, and stopped when the two was standing toe-to-toe.

The two pokémons stood still, staring eye-to-eye at each other, as the riolu's expression show fear, the mewtwo still show no emotion on it's face.

...

Suddenly, without warning, the mewtwo slammed it's fist into the riolu's belly. He screamed in pain after got hit by the mewtwo. And the mewtwo once again hit the riolu again, but this time, the mewteo hit the riolu on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. Then, the Mewtwo lifted it's victim's body up into the air with a single hand, and threw it's victim off the cliff.

The Mewtwo watched as it's unconscious victim fell from the mountain. The riolu fell a long way down, and the way down was not pleasant, he crashed to a lot of sharp and blunt rocks that was attached to the mountainside on the way down, and crashed to the rough, solid ground hard, hard enough to break nearly all the bones in his body.

He laid there, on the ground, unconscious and covered with bruises, wounds, and blood, lots and lots of blood

The Mewtwo stood motionless an top of the cliff, staring at it's victim's injured body, and walked away.

* * *

In the morning...

The once deadly terrain that nearly killed the riolu turned into a beautiful land of peace...

The once dark sky above has shifted into a beautiful blue sky...

The once cold winds as cold as a blizzard have changed into a nice, warm breeze...

The riolu was still lying unconscious on the ground.

...

* * *

But then...

On the horizon...

Appeared a brown furred fox pokémon, with some white-cream fur around it's neck and chest, it's wide eyes were a light brown color, it has long ears, it also had a big brown tail with a creamed color end.

An eevee.

The eevee were running towards the half-dead riolu's direction.

"Come on!, let's go! We're already late!" said the eevee, seems to be a young female.

Then, another pokémon were running towards the same direction as the eevee.

It was a blue croc-like tailed pokémon with four blunt red spikes attatched to it's back and tail, a pair of cream-colored patterns planted on it's chest, a pair of red eyes planted on the sides if it's head.

A totodile.

"Alright, alright, i know!" said the totodile, seemingly to be a young boy.

The two pokémons were closing towards the injured riolu's direction every second.

"Oh come on, we have to return to the base as fast as we can! We have been gone for three days! We're already one day too long!" said the eevee, as she continued to run towards the riolu.

"I'm already running as fast as i can!" said the totodile, as he continued to attempt to quickly follow the eevee.

Closer…..

"Well, run faster!" the eevee told the croc.

"No! I can't! I'm already at my limit!" the totodile replied.

Closer…..

"Come on, hurry u-" the eevee stopped when she saw a half-dead riolu covered in blood and lying on the ground.

"What the-? h-hey! Are you okay?!, Wake up!" she shouted. "Totodile! could give me a hand here?"

The totodile immediately rushed towards her direction after hearing her scream.

"What's the matter?" the totodile asked. "Wha-? An injured pokémon! We have to bring him back to the guild for medical care immediately!"

Then, the two of them picked the riolu's body up, and started to carry him. In a rather pretty quick pace.

The two pokémon took him to a large castle-like structure made of mostly wood and stone on top of a short hill. Before then get to the to the top of the hill, they have to climb a long stone steps. At the top of the hill, stands a large gate made of wood, stone and metal that leads into the castle-like structure. But before they opened the gate, they stopped on a top of a wooden grating that covered a deep, dark hole under it, the bottom cannot be seen because of the darkness made from the deepness of the hole.

Suddenly...

"POKÉMON SPOTTED!" shouted a very loud, low, and deep voice that came from the hole.

"WHO'S THERE?!" shouted a louder, lower, and deeper voice than the voice then the voice from the grating, that came from behind the gate.

"THE FOOTPRINTS ARE EEVEE'S AND TOTODILE'S!" shouted the voice from the grating.

"CONFIRMED, YOU MAY ENTER." shouted the voice from behind the gate.

Just when the eevee and the totodile was about to enter the gate...

"WAIT, HOLD ON." shouted the same voice that came from behind the gate. "BEFORE YOU ENTER, I MUST DO A QUICK CHECK."

"Huh?" said the eevee. "I wonder what's happening in there."

Then, a flash of blinding light blasted from behind the gate, covering their sights for a few moments, before the light fades.

"ALL CLEAR!" shouted the voice from behind the gate. "YOU MAY PROCEED."

After that, the gate started to open slowly. And when the gate was halfway opened, a figure of a round shaped, half red and half white colored pokémon came out of the gate.

A Voltorb.

"Hey, guys! The guildmaster told me to tell you that-" The ball pokémon's somehow quieter words were cut off once he saw the two carrying an injured riolu's body. "An injured pokémon! We have to take him to Wigglytuff, fast!"

Then, the voltorb joined the two of them in carrying the riolu to the infirmary. They carried the riolu quickly trough the building. The eevee and the totodile were still running in a fast pace, and the voltorb can only move by bouncing, and somehow, it's faster than running.

Not many pokémon were to be seen in there as they dashed trough the hallways, only a few of them was still inside of the building, even though they looked like they were preparing to go outside.

They dashed to a room one floor down from the first floor near the staircase. The room's walls and floors were made of hard wood and stone, and so was the door. The room was filled with beds and desks full of colorful medicines, seeds, bandages, specs, goggles, and berries.

Once they entered the room, a form of a white bellied, oval shaped pink rabbit pokémon, it has long ears, a streak of fur on it's forehead, and big, round, blue eyes.

A wigglytuff.

"Welcome to the infirmary!, what can i-" said the rabbit pokémon, "Oh my, what hapenned?".

"We don't really know." The voltorb said, "Could you please take care of 'em".

The wigglytuff immediately set the riolu on one of the medical beds, then took care of the riolu's lighter wounds with a few medicines, wrapped the heavier wounds with bandages, and make him swallow a yellow seed-shaped glass made sphere with a glowing light inside of it.

"Do you know what happened to him?" asked the wigglytuff.

"No." answered the eevee, "We found him lying unconscious around Mt. Dark after our expedition in Gray Canyon".

"Hmm.., he probably fell down from the mountain" the wigglytuff suggested, "Still, it's incredible that he survived the crash, Mt. Dark is the highest mountain in this region."

"Yeah, he may survive, but that crash must've hurt, i can't even imagine the pain he felt when he crashed." the eevee added.

"That must've caused quite an ouch." said the totodile.

Soon, after the wigglytuff were finished taking care of the riolu's wounds, she turned to face the three pokémon.

"Okay everyone, he just needs some rest, he'll probably wake up tomorrow, you could carry on with your activities now." she informed them.

The eevee, totodile, and voltorb nodded in acknowledgement.

Then the three of them left the infirmary.

* * *

Outside the infirmary...

* * *

After the three pokémon walked, or bounced, out of the infirmary, and back into the hallways...

"Whew..., good thing we made it to the infirmary in time." the eevee said.

"Yeah..." the totodile sighed

Then, the three of them started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, voltorb." the totodile called, as they walked.

"Yeah?" the voltorb answered.

"When we were at the sentry post..." the totodile said.

"What about it?" the voltorb said.

"What happened in there?" the totodile asked, "What was that light? We've been in this guild for over a month, and that never happened."

"Yeah, that don't usually happen actually." the voltorb answered, "That only happens when the guild's head of intelligence 'sensed' something."

"And the light?" the eevee added.

"Those lights will always appear all over the guild when that happens, inside and out." the voltorb answered, "The lights came from the guild's head of intelligence, somehow."

"So what does that mean?" the eevee asked curiously.

"To be honest, almost all of the guild's members doesn't know what that is." the voltorb confessed, "All that we know is that doesn't usually happen."

"Really?" the eevee said, "Well that's, quite surprising. You usually know almost everything that's going on in the guild."

"Sigh..,everyone always told me that." the voltorb sighed, "I don't know why."

"Hey, why are you so sad about it?" the eevee said, cheering the voltorb up, "Isn't it nice to know everything that's going on inside the guild?"

"Well, being the guild's monitor all the time, in my point of view, sometimes it's a blessing, but sometimes, it's also a curse." the voltorb confessed.

"A curse? why?" the totodile asked.

"Think of it this way, Boooooooriiiiiiiiiiing" the voltorb explained.

"Well, don't you take turns with the other guild members?" the eevee asked.

"Sadly, no." the voltorb said. "I just wish.., i could take a break sometimes."

"Well, maybe me and totodile can do your job as the guild's monitor sometimes!" The eevee told the voltorb with a smile, "So you can rest a little bit!"

"Yeah!" the totodile said with a smile.

"R-really?! You'll do that for me?! Thanks guys!" the voltorb said cheerfully, as he stopped bouncing and gave the two pokémon that were walking beside him a hug, or so it seems to be a hug.

"Wh-whoa! V-voltorb! I-it's nothing really!" the eevee said in surprise after she retrieved a really, really, huge, armless hug from the voltorb, "Don't be too overemotional about it!"

"Sorry guys, it's just.. just.., no one has ever been so nice to me before." the voltorb confessed, starting to cry.

"It's okay, Voltorb, it's okay." the eevee said, calming the voltorb.

"Uuh, guys?" the totodile called the eevee.

But the eevee was too ocupied calming the voltorb to hear the totodile's call.

"Uh, guys?" the totodile called once more.

But once again, the eevee was too ocupied calming the voltorb to hear the totodile's call.

"Guys!" the totodile called once again, but this time with a bit more force behind his voice.

"Hmm?" the eevee replied to her call.

"What about the guildmaster?" the totodile told her.

Then, there was a moment of silence, as the eevee's face starting to be filled with a frightened expression.

...

"WERE LATE!" the eevee shouted in suprise, remembering that she was supposed to be reporting about her and her partner's expedition to their guildmaster, and started running towards the opposite way direction of the hallway, "SORRY VOLTORB! WE'VE GOT TO GO! BYE!"

The two pokémon ran as fast as they can towards their destination without stopping even once to rest, they just kept running, running, running, without stopping even once, until they reach their destination.


	3. Chapter 2 - Awaken

**Chapter 2:**

**Awaken**

* * *

"Huh? Where am i? What is this place?" Ares asked himself as he woke up on a strange place.

The place looked like a strange void, filled with nothing but emptiness, the void was colored with a white background and a few random colors, but mostly blue and green, blurred along in the white background that moved slowly around him. There was no floor keeping Ares up and standing, it looked like he was… floating in the void.

"Whoa! This feels funny." He said, commenting about him floating in the void.

Then, from the depths of the void, appeared a blurry shadow. A big one, a very big one, almost five times larger than him, even though it's very far from Ares's position. The shadow was to blurry to be recognized.

Then, a voice came out….

"Ares…." Said the voice with a very quiet and gentle tone. The voice sounded like a male voice, a strong, low pitched male voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Ares asked to the direction of the blurry shadow.

There was no answer…

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Ares asked once more to the shadow.

There was still no answer…

Then, the shadow was starting to fade away from Ares's sight quickly, very quickly…

"H-hey! Wait! Come back!" Ares screamed to the shadow that was going to fade away.

The shadow was almost completely faded…

"Please! Wait! Come back! No! Please!" He screamed even louder to the shadow.

Then, the shadow was completely faded away. The surroundings were also fading away, but not very smoothly, the background looked like it was jiggling crazily. The sudden change of the surroundings caused dizziness to Ares. A head-stabbing dizziness…

"Agh! My head! It hurts! AAAAAAGH!" Ares screamed in the terrible dizziness.

Then, Ares's vision started to fade away in a blurry state.

After that, everything turned to only black and darkness, and the dizziness began to fade. And then, a familiar voice came out of the darkness.

"Your time has come…, Awaken, Ares…" Said the same voice that was heard in the white void, but a bit more louder.

"What?" Ares asked the voice.

Then, everything turned to a bright white color. Then, the bright surroundings faded into scenery of a room, the room's ceiling was made from stone, the walls were made from hard wood. The room was filled with beds and desks filled with medicines and berries. The Infirmary. But Wigglytuff wasn't there, the room was empty.

Then, the wooden door started opening, and a figure of a little brown furred fox pokémon came in. It had some white-cream fur around it's neck and chest, it's wide eyes were a light brown color, it has long ears, it also had a big brown tail with a creamed color end.

It's the Eevee named Lyla that rescued him.

"Oh, you're awake." Lyla said.

"GAH!A TALKING POKÉMON!" Ares screamed in surprise, and jumped a little.

"Hey, hey, calm down, calm down, easy, you'll hurt yourself." Lyla said calming Ares down.

"But, a talking eevee, I never see a pokémon talked before!" Ares said.

"Hey, you're a pokémon too." Lyla said

Ares was shocked, he was told that he was a pokémon by another pokémon! So, he took a look at his bandage-covered body. His body was short, his fur was blue and black, his eyes were a bright red color, two black bumps were hanging near his ears, his blue tail was not too long, two white bumps were placed on his two arms, and there was some kind of dark yellow ring around his neck. Ares was turned into a riolu.

"GAH! I'VE TURNED INTO A POKÉMON!" Ares screamed in surprise once more.

"Hey, calm down!" Lyla said calming Ares once more.

"If you're 'turned' into a riolu, what were you?" Asked Lyla

"I-I'm sure I was a human!" Answered Ares.

"What? Are you sure?" Lyla asked once more.

"Yes I'm sure!" Ares answered.

"Okay then, it looks like we are the same…" Lyla said.

"Wait… did you mean?" Ares said.

"Yes, I was a human too." Confessed Lyla.

"What?!Really?" Ares said.

"Yes." Lyla simply answered.

"Anyway, my name is Lyla, what's your name?" Asked Lyla.

"My name?my name…. is Ares." Answered Ares.

"Ares, huh?, nice to meet you, Ares." Said Lyla, smiling to him.

"Nice to meet you too." Ares said as he smiled back to her.

"So, what's your story?" He asked.

"Well.., Totodile found me unconscious on Emerald Beach in the north of Cryptia Region, around 263 miles from the east of this region, the Neran Region, about two months ago, and he immediately cured my wounds with a few herbs." Lyla told him. "He told me that he'd always wanted to join this guild, but unfortunately for him, his home were miles away from here, and he wasn't capable of traveling that far."

"After I told him that i was a human, he was confused, and after a few talks, he finally believed me." Lyla continued."Then, he asked me to help him reach the Neran Region. At first, I was confused, I kept thinking about how could I survive this strange world. But in the end I decided to say 'yes'. We gathered supplies and some unique fruits that the pokémons called 'berries'. After we were ready for the big trip, he said goodbye to his friends and family, then, we departed from his hometown, Oakwood City."

"Ok, then what happened?" Ares asked.

"After we departed from Oakwood City, we went to a little village called 'Mines Village' 30 miles to the west of Oakwood City, and rested there for the night in an inn." Lyla said."In the early morning, maybe 5 in the morning in our time, we departed from the village. Then we continued our journey to the west. But this time, we were walking through a roadway stretched 38 miles to the west. And that day, Totodile kept falling to the ground over and over about 9 times, and I kept asking him over and over if he's ok, and each time I asked, the answer was always the same, 'I'm ok, don't worry'. After he fell for the tenth time, I asked him once more, and the answer was the same. But this time, I checked his leg, and it looked like it was broken, I don't know how. Anyway, i immediately took some medicine from our supply bag and use it at his leg to ease the pain, and wrapped it with bandages."

"Ok, so his leg was broken. It would be impossible to walk the rest of the 233 miles like that."Said ares.

"Yes, it would." Lyla said. "So, we decided to search an infirmary to heal Totodile's injured leg. But we didn't know any nearby cities with an infirmary, so we stopped in a small city after 10 miles walking to the west of the village on the right side of the roadway. In the city, we asked a few pokémon about any nearby city with an infirmary. After we asked many pokémons and failed, we finally found a pokémon who knows a nearby city with an infirmary **And **psychics, which could help us on our journey by teleporting us a few miles further towards our destination, and make our journey a bit shorter, or, if we're lucky, a lot shorter."

"Wow, I can't believe how lucky you are." Ares commented.

"Well, it was normal compared to how lucky you are surviving a fall from the top of Mt. Dark." Lyla said in reply.

"Anyway, how tall was Mt. Dark anyway?" Ares asked.

"About 157.218 feet tall." Lyla answered.

"I..i survived a fall that far?, w.. wow." Ares said in surprise.

"I know, that's amazing! I didn't belive it at first, but there's so many hard evidence i couldn't deny the fact thet you fell from a mountain that high!" Lyla commented.

"Yeah! Uh, can you continue the story?" Ares said.

Then, the sound of an opening door can be heard, as Wigglytuff entered the infirmary, looked like she was in a good mood. Ares and Lyla turned to see her.

"Hey there, Lyla!" She greeted Lyla cheerfully, turning to Lyla's direction.

"Hey, Wigglytuff." Lyla greeted her in reply.

Then, Wigglytuff looked at Ares that has already woken up, and smiled at him.

"Ah, you already woke up, Riolu." She said cheerly."Nice to see you can still stand."

"Yes, thank you." Ares said in reply. "But my name's not Riolu, it's Ares."

"Oh, so you're nicknamed." Wigglytuff said. "Well then, nice to meet you Ares. You can call me Wigglytuff, the guild's nurse."

"Nice to meet you." Ares said in reply.

Then, Wigglytuff turned to see Lyla once more.

"Uh, Lyla, can you step out of the infirmary please." She said kindly. "I need to check on Ares's wounds."

"Okay." Lyla said to Wigglytuff .

Then she turned to Ares.

"Maybe I'll continue the story some other time, ok Ares?" She said to Ares before she exited the room.

"Okay, Ares, you should lay down for a moment. I'm going to check on your wounds." Wigglytuff told Ares after Lyla exited the infirmary.

"Oh, right." Ares said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

After Lyla exited the infirmary, she took a look on a nearby window. Apparently, it was still morning. Then she continued walking down on a nearby staircase. In her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about that Ares was the same kind as her was. She walked down the stairs for at least 2 floors, and stop when she arrived at the third floor. This floor was a long corridor, almost the whole walls, ceilings, and floor were made out of hard, light wood. There were all doors, paintings, plants, decorations, and a few chairs lined up in the corridor. The doors were made out of oak wood, the doors were a bit darker than the walls, so were easily recognized from the color difference.

Lyla walked through the corridor and entered the seventh door on the right side from the staircase. The room's structure was a simple, long, rectangle. It's not too big, not too small, just enough to satisfy a group of two to six. The room's walls, floor, and ceiling were mostly made out of light or oak wood. The room's furnishing was simple, two large wooden beds on the back right side of the corner, a large, round wooden table and a large storage shelf on the other side of the corner, the table had a few traveling tools on it, and a few chairs surrounding it, the rest of the room had a few paintings, decorations, and torches. The torches were covered with bright yellow film glasses, so the lights came out to be bright yellow, and sometimes it came out white.

Sitting on a chair faced to the table, was a croc-like-tailed-pokémon with a blue skin, a few red, un-sharp spikes can be seen from it's back and,tail and a pair of large, a cream pattern-like shape on its chest, red, bloodshot eyes on the side of it's head. It was Lyla's partner, Totodile. He was searching for a location at a map on the table.

Totodile looked at Lyla when she entered.

"Hey Lyla.." Totodile said with a bit of a sleepy tone, that means he just woke up, and followed with a long sleepy moan. "Where have you been?"

"I was visiting that riolu we rescued yesterday." Lyla answered."Anyway, have you decided what our mission will be?"

"Yeah, we need to help a seedot to find his two sisters in a mystery dungeon called 'The Horn Bluff'." Totodile answered."It's mostly inhabited by Rhyhorns, Arons, Reggenrolas, Geodudes, and Onix."

"So you picked the mission because you have an elemental advantage? Again?" Lyla said sarcastically.

"Maybe..." Totodile said in reply.

"Sigh..., could you please someday pick a mission that gives the **both** of us an advantage. " Lyla laughed.

"Okay..,okay." Totodile said.

"The bluff isn't deep, so I just packed a few oran berries and heal seeds." Totodile said, showing a few big blue-colored berries and a few yellow crystal shaped seeds.

"So then, we're all set?" Lyla asked.

"Well…, we just need to register the mission to the registration counter, then, yeah, we're ready." Totodile said.

Then, they both left their room and went up the stairs to start their day's activities.

As Lyla and Totodile went out to do their mission, Ares was left in the care of Wigglytuff. On the way out, Lyla and Totodile went past the sentriy (with a ridiculously loud voice) they met last night, Voltorb. He told them to be careful in the mystery dungeons because of the somehow increased numbers of wild pokémons, and opened the gate for them. And then, they started walking to the rocky Horn Bluff.

* * *

While Ares, was screaming in pain over and over in the infirmary when Wigglytuff poured some liquid medicine into a few of Ares's wounds.


End file.
